


【KKH】吃糖

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 口交车，现实向，kt





	【KKH】吃糖

1.

听说如果三分钟以内接替使用浴室的话可以节省下不少在重新烧热水上的燃气费。  
这是堂本刚在经纪人碎碎念起夫人常唠叨在嘴边的生活小常识时一不留神记住的。  
花洒被拧紧，淅淅沥沥的水声止住，屋里头闷热的水汽却一时半会难以散尽。堂本刚抬手才把镜子抹除出一小片干净的反射区，还没来得及把头发擦干净，水珠又前仆后继坚强地把照着大半光裸躯体的镜面严丝合缝地遮掩完全。  
啧，这还没入夏呢....堂本刚被这股喘不过气的热劲惹得烦躁，觉得方才冲净的汗水又要细细麻麻从毛孔里冒头，便胡乱抹一把头，随便从地上的衣筐捡起件背心兜头罩上，也不分辨一下衣服的主人是谁，就踩着湿漉漉的脚印走出桑拿间，语气不甚温和地朝客厅方向急躁催促声——“别磨蹭了赶紧来洗澡，趁水热呢。”  
得，他也开始不知不觉跟经纪人的碎嘴夫人一样小鼻子小眼地抠门起来了。  
话落的瞬间他意识到这件事实，心中的不爽愈发加深了些许。  
虽然家里的燃气水电费绑定自动支付的也不是自己的银行卡。  
但家里除他以外的另一个人并没有给予回音，堂本刚吹着降温的穿廊风把头发继续擦得蓬松又凌乱，良久听不见动静，从碎发下转眼，只瞧见一个毛茸茸的脑袋被惊醒后代替失踪人口从拐角睡眼惺忪地张望。  
于是才被凉风降温几度的不耐烦又复升腾起来了。  
他猜测自己身上这件黑色背心大概穿成了光一的，因为里头做工不甚细致的布料蹭得自己后背直发痒，估计又是什么几百日元买一打的便宜货。堂本刚摁纳下心中堆砌的各种不爽，毛巾粗暴地往肩上一搭，重了几步继续踩着湿脚印往客厅走去。  
“喂，说了多少遍了，再不去水都——”堂本刚身上携带的水汽以及沐浴露的干净香味先于气鼓鼓却吐字慢吞吞的抱怨在宽敞的空间弥散开，跟阳台上摆放的几株含苞待放的栀子花混合出更加奇特的味道。  
可他的话没有说完，并在目光触及到沙发上睡得四仰八叉的人时便突兀地止了声。  
身为职业偶像，若是被外人瞧见这幅尊容怕是要被扣上“王子失格”的帽子，所以以往光一要在乐屋补觉时，堂本刚总会保持清醒意识捧一本并不感兴趣的杂志帮着望风——即使当事人并不大在乎在外人跟前的形象问题。等眼下回到家里，呆在更为轻松自在的空间，光一的姿态依旧并不能比电视台乐屋收敛上几分。  
头枕靠着沙发扶手，一只腿弓起，另一只快要落在地上。怀里的抱枕被揉得皱皱巴巴，垂在外头的手里还攥着只剩一点残液的啤酒罐。若非一张脸长得还算凑合，直接拎出去cos某著名国民动漫里的废柴侦探一点问题也没有。  
堂本刚抓着毛巾的手紧了紧，插着腰站在一边盯着睡得气息都没了似的人半晌，深深倒吸一口气，认命一般拍的了下额头，过去弯腰去捡堪堪坠落的啤酒罐。  
这家伙，就算说需要倒时差也早该倒够了吧？堂本刚一肚子牢骚没处发，草草扯了件外头刚收进屋暂叠放在沙发的衬衫盖在光一身上，闷头收茶几上的各种精致礼品袋和粗糙塑料袋。光一出国工作没几天，带回来的东西却不少，不用自己发邮件列清单提醒就自觉的填满了只装了几件换洗衣服的行李箱。有给家人的营养保健药品，给姐姐的护肤化妆品和包，给堂本刚的香水和颜色规矩的指甲油，唯独没给自己带点什么。  
“香水是你先前跟化妆师提过一嘴的，大概是这个名字吧，队伍排的还挺长……颜色我不知道选哪一个，但是售货员跟我说这几个卖得火。”堂本光一几天前深夜凌晨打着哈欠从机场回到家时，还指着特别分开来包装的两个礼物跟他仔细解释。“其他的……我也没什么想要的，无所谓了。”  
堂本刚感动归感动，但没有戳穿光一撒的小谎。因为那个牌子卖的最热的指甲油色号都是极其偏僻妖艳的审美类型，才不是这么乖巧懂事的画风。堂本刚不必动脑都能猜着大概是光一没法接受那几个招摇撞骗的颜色，才无比老干部作风地选了别的。  
茶几杂乱，堂本刚刻意收拾出了动静依旧没能惊动一反常态陷入酣眠的夜猫子。光一作息向来颠倒，去了那边在适应与不适应中间来回打摆子，甚至会大半夜给他打电话诉苦自己已经怎么着都睡不着了。  
你去那边不是应该正好对上睡觉时间吗？谁都不会比你更适应了吧？  
……可是我也不是看见外头变黑就睡觉的啊。  
磨人精理直气壮。  
堂本刚提心吊胆好几天，生怕缺乏休息的人工作上出岔子。好不容易把人平平安安盼回，光一就连续好几天维持回笼补觉的状态了。堂本刚把东西归整好后顿觉一身澡白洗，蹲在沙发边上瞧着光一无害的睡颜，很想伸手捏住他高挺的鼻子把人报复性地憋醒。可他松垮垮用指甲轻轻挠着光一的喉结时，光一却在半睡半醒间迷迷糊糊抓握住了他的手腕，含糊不清地嘟哝句:“唔，别闹……”  
并不能挣脱掉，因为那人说完话就又睡死过去，忘记把手指松开，正正好抓扣在了心口的位置。  
能清楚感知到肌肉群覆盖的下方稳定而有力的跳动。  
堂本刚便很没出息地被哄红了脸。  
他忽然想起曾在网上看见的一句暴言，大意是说富有少女心的恋爱能维持多久完全取决于对象颜值。那么基于这句“真理”，堂本刚认为自己这个年纪还对着男友侧脸小鹿乱撞的现象应当算作正常。  
浴室里的热水需不需要重新耗费燃气已经不是当下堂本刚考虑的问题了，他无比纠结地望着自己被抓紧的手，不知道该立刻将光一推醒催他回屋睡，还是直接不客气地将人丢在客厅，自己独自去霸占卧室宽大柔软的双人床。  
光一，光一……  
堂本刚难得耐心地靠近耳畔，逗家养小动物似的试图将人唤醒。堂本光一尽管睡相糟糕，但好在没有一般大叔好打呼噜的臭毛病，闭着眼睛歪着脑袋气息平稳，如果无视干净下巴上生出的一圈浅淡胡茬当真像只乖巧懂事的猫。  
有淡淡的麦芽香气顺着光一的唇间钻进了堂本刚的鼻翼，混杂在一股好闻的新香水味道里。  
堂本刚清楚，那并不是光一自己喷上去的，而是自己在腕间试闻时冷不丁被那家伙搂进怀里一通乱蹭，结果弄得他身上的味道比自己还足。  
只顾着看礼物，你都不想我的吗？他还委屈上了，满眼都是控诉。  
持香久，后劲大，这一优点被接下来几天萦绕不散的余味证明了个十足十。经纪人和助理都用意味深长的眼神在他跟光一之间来回打转，连一起做节目都嘉宾站在中间时都不自觉地抽动了几下鼻子，脸上流露出了些许困惑的神情。  
尤其在寒暄间，堂本刚脱口而出“光一前段时间出差所以我们在今天的工作以前也很久没过见面””时。  
嘉宾啊……堂本刚转头，电视机上的节目已经被按暂停，定格在自己倾弯着腰微微抬眼从额发间看向镜头的画面。电视台自然不会体贴到深夜时分还玩重播，要不是光一坚持定时录像，堂本刚自己都不能清楚番组放送是个什么状况。  
电视录像可没有人性化的逢睡眠自动暂停播放的功能，堂本刚姿势扭曲地用空余的手艰难从沙发缝隙里将遥控器解救出来，唯一能找到的解释就是光一对着这幅截停的画面看着睡过去了。可这有什么好瞧的？还值得用来下酒…………堂本刚困惑地望着屏幕，不明白自己人都在浴室洗澡了，光一还死盯着节目里头的一个短暂身影不放究竟是出于怎般心态。  
还是个低头弯腰，连脸都看不大清楚的姿势。  
蹲久了免不得腰酸背痛，堂本刚几乎放弃了揣摩，决定把光一丢这里不管了，反正他这点力气也做不到把人挪进屋。可他正要掰开光一的手指去拿条薄毯来时，忽然间福至心灵地重新别过头审视着电视上的自己，一个莫名带着情色暧昧的念头刹那间在心头浮现又滑过。

另一个他正弯着腰，半低头，有些长起来的柔软发丝散乱地遮挡半边面容，影影约约露出来的一只眼睛湿润且光亮。

 

这就是光一晃着啤酒罐在意识模糊间凝视的画面。

 

而堂本刚的动作迟滞，仿佛于骤然之间明白了睡鬼心里到底在琢磨些什么。

 

2.

不要在我面前吃糖。  
……啊？  
我是说，不要在我面前这么地……

 

对面传来的嘟哝声被立起来的台本遮挡住一大半，让堂本刚没办法仔细辨明。他含咬着拨开糖纸送进嘴里的荔枝味棒棒糖，奇怪地反问一句，坐在乐屋桌子另一头的光一从台本后露出一双眼睛，扫了自己手中的糖果一眼后，更加不自在地挪开视线，死死盯着台本上简单的几行字大有读到地老天荒的架势，嘴里重复着奇怪的句子。  
都什么莫名其妙的？电视台有规定不准艺人在乐屋吃糖？二十代出头的堂本刚被相方没头没脑的一出弄得全是问号，不明白自己究竟哪一点把光一招惹得气呼呼。  
为什么不行？又没有味道啊。  
……看着不舒服。  
你也要？他琢磨了片刻，从包里掏半天摸出一个草莓味道的推过去分享，生怕是因为自己吃独食惹恼了光一。  
不要，自己留着。棒棒糖转眼又被对面推回，路线流畅地在桌面划过优雅线条，精准地重新稳稳落入了堂本刚的手心。  
嘴里头香甜的荔枝味便没那么好吃了，堂本刚莫名其妙地盯着光一没个征兆的别扭脾气，自己也委屈起来。为什么连个棒棒糖都不能吃？难不成要我躲去吸烟区？你平时抽烟的时候也没多自觉地避着我啊。  
小插曲并没有多纠结他几分钟，下一刻编导来敲乐屋门通知收录，堂本刚气哼哼地把没有融化多少的棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来跟糖纸包在一起丢进垃圾桶，而后挤开前边霸道不讲理的光一抢先走出了门，与江成勾肩搭背地去棚内，丢下了形单影只的搭档。  
彼时，堂本光一已经经历了跟自己的三次表白。  
而他也在第三次时松口答应交往了。  
地下恋不好谈，倘若知晓有那么多合不来的爱好，还不如当普通的同事来得自在。结束三本的录制后堂本刚挎着包在地下停车场踢着脚不耐烦地等人，他本想直接跟着经纪人离开却在退场时被光一在人群中从后头小小地捏了下手心，从耳后头丢下句“到停车场等我”，于是自己嘴上说着麻烦无聊，身体却很自动地避开人潮顺着安全通道躲来停车场了。  
并且不用提醒就精准地站在了那辆红色的法拉利跟前。  
二十多岁的人了，因为一颗糖各自生闷气好像的确不大像话。堂本刚抬手看表，想起了很久以前光一可从来不是这样的态度。那时候一百天的差距仿佛真的很大，他依赖地黏着只属于自己的小哥哥，能肆意妄为地从光一的口袋里摸出糖塞进嘴，还不客气地将废纸丢回。  
便会有很多女性艺人艳羡于自己同“不苟言笑”小王子的这份独一无二的亲昵，让十几岁的孩子生出无限的独占了这个人的骄傲和满足。  
可为什么交往成了情人后反而不似以前那样自然轻松了？堂本刚顺着一颗糖联想到了许多自己和光一之间的问题，比如他不准自己洗了澡不穿上衣就出来，不准自己早餐时咬着鸡蛋火腿发呆不及时吞咽，不准自己吃完蛋糕后不及时擦干净嘴边粘上的奶油就满屋子乱转……  
可不就是神经兮兮。  
堂本光一也心领神会地没有坐电梯，而是同样从安全出口走出来。这一共同点并没有让堂本刚消气，因为只在偷情方面具有相同脑回路也并不是什么值得自豪的事。堂本光一低低的压着帽檐，手里正拿着什么东西，一路小跑导致气息不匀，鼻尖上都闪着细细汗光。他看见车前环胸站定的人后急走几步到跟前，小心地打量了一番刚的脸色，嘴唇稍稍张合了一下试图组织语言，却还是先别别扭扭把一个盒子递了过去。  
“方才去电视台的便利店买的，大概是你之前吃的那一种，什么口味的都有。”面前的什锦盒子颜色花里胡哨，同送礼人一身黑色两厢对比显得有些滑稽。“我也不是那个意思……唉该怎么说呢……是我的错，礼我赔了，别再生我气了吧……”  
堂本光一局促地挠着后脑勺，把帽子推得歪歪扭扭。才正式交往不久的情侣最忌讳矛盾冷战，刚心里不舒坦从不放在嘴上，而是变着法地跟别人玩得热火朝天独把自己丢在旁边一眼也不看，那滋味比被指着鼻子臭骂难受一千一万倍。  
堂本刚掀起眼睫，看着面前的道歉礼，那只递过来的略微颤抖的手多少暴露了光一心里的紧张。  
停车场空荡，鲜有人来往，隐蔽的角落又有高大立柱隔开，是个无比适合做一些暧昧隐晦事情的特定场所，他们却白白浪费一个好空间隔着一盒糖果两厢对峙。  
错了。  
……啊？  
我不吃橘子味的。堂本刚也学会了横挑鼻子竖挑眼的毛病，刻意有样学样地怼回去。他倒不是真的对橘子味难以容忍，但是一想到乐屋里头光一的霸道样心里就不爽快。堂本光一错愕地盯着手里的盒子，里头橘子味的包装满满当当占了大头。刚依旧不冷不淡地瞧着自己，大有你不把事情结解决了咱俩就在这站一宿的架势。堂本光一没法，咬牙心一横，当即撕开了包装胶带，哗啦啦搅和一通后胡乱拿出根橘子味的糖果拨开糖纸往嘴里一塞，含糊不清道:“那我吃了，行不行？”  
堂本光一不爱吃糖，不仅仅因为甜，还因为一直坚持认为糖果的硬度伤牙。堂本刚总嘲笑光一年纪轻轻养生道理倒是一套一套的，可眼下光一倒把那些规矩丢在脑后，来不及含化，直接上牙把糖咬得嘎嘣响。  
听着就觉得疼。  
堂本刚也没想让光一真的当着自己面把糖吃完，但堂本光一在把一颗糖草草吞下去后当着又去剥第二颗。堂本刚瞧他那样气早消了大半，见他那固执劲便顾不上绷脸赶紧伸手夺下。  
“好没意思!谁让你胡来了？”堂本刚抢来什锦盒子，动作粗暴，等接到手又小心又珍惜地护抱在怀里。“真想道歉，你倒是跟我说个理由啊？我怎么就不能在你跟前吃糖了？那下回我要是还这么做，你是不是又要跟我闹脾气？”  
方才还豪放地嘎嘣脆咬糖果的堂本光一瞬间卡壳。  
地下停车场独特的潮气里混在着只有两个人的距离能闻到的橘子香，堂本光一没有说话，只把帽檐下一双漆黑的眼睛直直地望过来，有些无奈又有些隐忍，让先前还振振有词质问的堂本刚与之对视后不由得产生了一丝畏怕。  
因为那里头深处好像藏着很危险的东西，若稍稍试探，会不小心把自己赔进去。

 

青春年少轻狂无知，半大孩子一只脚跨入成人门槛，黄段子挂在嘴边没个遮拦。合宿所一起长大的男生们难免在闲聊间将荤话说得天花乱坠，还一个个笑得东倒西歪，趣味恶俗，却又是青春期必须经历的一个过程。  
但堂本光一自打开窍就鲜少在刚跟前说这些顽话了，甚至不敢稍显轻佻，比十几岁时的无所顾忌收敛了不少。  
堂本刚起初混沌不晓得其中关窍，待后来糊里糊涂跟光一笨拙又热烈地度过初夜，他才恍然地领悟出早熟自己一百天的小哥哥曾经在他最懵懂无知的时候强行摁纳下多少旖旎心思。  
终究不同，当两个有了深刻身体关系的人站在朋友间，以不同的身份去重新面对那些调侃荤话，说不曾产生丝毫联想那是绝对不可能。他们会去代入与想象，却又得避开交汇的视线正襟危坐以免让别人察觉特殊的联系，但又在许许多多充溢着碎吟和低喘的夜晚将白日所闻见一一付诸实践。  
反正年轻，放纵一把才对得起时光。  
一张轻薄的糖纸覆盖在眼睫上，能把从窗帘漏泻的正午阳光过滤成酸甜的橙调。堂本刚哑着嗓子鄙夷地嫌弃共享被窝的住客思想龌龊，而自后背搂抱过来的胳膊力度不减分毫，后颈亦被噬咬，含糊不清传来一句辩解——“要是关于半点欲望的想法都没有，那算得上什么真心实意的喜欢？”  
当深深地喜欢上一个人，就会性兴奋，陷入关于自己与他的性幻想，产生标记交配的冲动，要用原始的动物性占有。堂本光一总是喜欢把事情说得露骨又直白，剥掉浪漫滤镜的遮掩，把最赤裸的真相拿出来给人看。或许是情人的视角的美化作用作祟，堂本刚偏又最喜欢光一肆无忌惮的张扬模样。虽然倘若换一个人说出此类话，他定会毫不客气地做出“时时刻刻精虫上脑”的评价。  
但光一哪怕在疯狂的几乎要丧失理智的性爱里也是温柔而珍惜地对待自己的。  
堂本刚不爱掺和合宿所里的青春期会谈，等长大成年了依旧对于此类言语场合敬谢不敏，但他多少能够明白理解雄性骨子里对待性上的劣趣味。把纯洁涂上污秽，将端庄揉成淫荡，光一私底下跟亲友交流了什么不能告诉自己的荤话堂本刚大致都心知肚明。  
有的付诸了实践，有的却从来没被要求过。  
堂本刚无法自诩了解世间普遍男人的德性，但对于光一的兴奋点他能够豪不谦虚地担上完全掌控的专家名号。一声哭唤两道抓挠，都能换来身上紧绷的男人更加激烈不受控的动作和喑哑的喘息。  
雄性生物本能是施虐者，再温柔的伪装都难以将其遮掩。堂本刚回想起将近十年前同光一远赴纽约完成拍摄工作的事来，那片异国异土给足了矜持的人以放肆任性的借口与机会。他们跌跌撞撞挤进同一间房间关门落锁，踉跄地拥抱接吻，在对方的身体上拉扯衣物抚摸揉捏。没有开灯，光裸的肌肤紧贴在被冷气吹得冰凉无比的落地窗上，稍稍往下探眼就能看见这个城市的流光溢彩车水马龙。  
热闹与他们不相干，走廊里传来的工作人员的相互邀约声更是。两只手机被丢在地毯一角孤独地依偎着震动闪烁，被漆黑充斥着的空荡房间里只有呻吟与冲撞的动静值得两个人给予注意。  
堂本刚记不得那天晚上究竟做了多少次，但是能清楚地回想起，那一夜用的润滑是薰衣草味的，呛人得很。  
居然一晃十年了吗？……堂本刚拨弄着光一散在沙发扶手的细软发丝，计算出的数字让自己都吃惊不小。年轻的时候荒唐起来不顾后果，能大老远趁三天假期漂洋过海地到夏威夷探班，也能大胆地在高层酒店拉开窗帘做爱。光一独自去纽约工作时每日卡着时差发来邮件，把失眠当理由硬找自己聊天，却总三言两语扯着不相干的话题。堂本刚live在彩排的间隙应付粘人的对象，把光一顾左右而言他的心思摸了个准。

寂寞了，无聊了。  
不是因为时差才失眠，而是身边的被窝里空落落缺了个温度，认床的大叔开始怀念起那些在异国他乡偎依着坠入沉沉睡梦的宁静夜晚了。  
所以一回到家，连沙发也能将就得睡下，伴着浴室淅淅沥沥不断的流水、吉娃娃上下蹦跶的吵闹、和电视机里夸张的笑音，睡眠质量比躺在隔音效果极佳的五星级酒店柔软的大床上还高。

 

果然是平时活得太糙。  
堂本刚俯下头，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭上光一的。气息交错的距离里，眼睫毛能轻轻地扫过对方的眼窝。他发尾的水珠不大客气地滴落在光一的唇峰，并顺着面容棱角划了下去留下一道清透的水痕。  
手腕仍然被紧扣，他只能用另一只手去摩挲着光一下巴上略显粗砺的胡茬。堂本刚鬼使神差地偷吻光一的嘴唇，背心下的胸膛渐渐贴上了交握着的手背，两边比较着才发现自己的心跳比光一快了很多倍。  
而后向下慢慢地滑摸去，从侧腰，到小腹，到冰凉的金属皮带扣，到大腿的内侧的裤子面料。  
我在干什么呢？——堂本刚尽力调慢过快的呼吸，离开光一的嘴唇自上而下审视他的面容并自问——我想对光一做什么呢？  
答案一时半会难以找寻，如果非要拿一个來替代，他想大概因为自己想吃糖了。

是了，是吃糖，橘子味的那一种。当年的一大盒因为自己赌气说大话结果全进了光一的肚子，只留下很多片橙色的包装纸堆成一小摞，他一根棒棒糖都没有尝过。

 

光一。堂本刚轻轻唤他的名字。你醒着么？

 

3.

如果给自己的床上功夫打分，你会打几分？

曾经与西川森山和武田在一处混玩喝高了酒，几个人不着调地玩起了抽签真心话游戏。签筒里就别指望能掉落什么有节操的问题，堂本刚手气不好，偏偏抽中了最赤裸的那一个。  
几个大男人瞬间吹起了口哨敲起了碗筷，醉醺醺的眼睛隔着火锅雾气在发绿光。堂本刚躲不过逃不掉，试图插科打诨也被西川精准拉回主题，手里更被武田不客气地塞上题板与签字笔。森山看热闹不嫌事大，还举着纸条来来回回字正腔圆朗读好些遍。堂本刚一个头两个大，几番挣脱不掉，脸颊烧得通红，只能抓起笔随便勾了个无功无过的“6”，把签板甩回去试图赶紧翻篇转移注意。  
交友不慎，祸害千年。森川大惊小怪指责他对自己的评价太过敷衍，举着板就去给靠着墙灌啤酒的堂本光一瞧。堂本刚一块压惊豆腐没吞下嘴，转而听见身边人煞有介事地否认说“怎么可能是6我觉得至少得是——”，遂及呛咳得眼睛发黑，脸上温度又往上窜了几度，反手抄起垫枕就往光一头上一通砸让人闭嘴。  
我没说错啊！我就觉得你——  
呸你觉得个屁!喝多了乱说胡话呢？！赶紧喝水醒酒!!  
在场亲友都是对二人关系有多了解的，因此各自交换了心照不宣的笑容好整以暇地看他俩内讧的热闹。堂本刚对于自己床上负责躺不负责动的被动位置有自知之明，也就光一对他的心思深到一定程度了才闭眼胡吹。  
堂本刚可以坦荡地承认技术方面的不如人，光一无论是功课准备还是后天磨炼都远远超过了他。但堂本刚又常常觉得所谓床上功夫的打分应当算个伪命题——这种事情本就应该因人而异，要看跟谁磨合得好，哪能被当做身高体重一样的一成不变的固定数值？  
况且一同走过多年，经验的补充也足以让堂本刚比二十代的自己显得游刃有余。  
可是光一呢？……他和自己维持了那么久的身体关系，会觉得舒服，还是枯燥无趣呢？  
pan早已经钻回了门拐角的窝里把头埋进尾巴酣睡，客厅的光线也只留了一盏立灯。沙发宽大，足够两个人搂抱着躺下。堂本刚身上松垮的背心堪堪遮至腿根，他轻手轻脚地撑起身子跨坐在光一的上方，略微活动了一下僵硬的手指，便去解光一的衬衫的纽扣。  
一粒，两粒。  
光一尚未察觉，呼吸平稳且匀长，眼底下的青黑痕迹昭显出积累的困倦疲惫。打扰一个过于缺觉的人似乎有些不人道，但这家伙已经一连闷睡好几日，堂本刚便不打算予以多温柔体贴的对待。  
充分锻炼过的胸肌是柔软的。  
以前看健身杂志，堂本刚总以为那副线条夸张的褐色躯体必然坚硬如钢铁，还一度担心光一本就硬邦邦的身体会变得更加硌人。然而事实证明，手掌下的带着温度的肉体比二十代的青年人显得更加坚实可靠，他也常常喜欢钻进被窝偎靠在光一胸口，在熟悉安全的温度里抱着平板电脑看曾经自己最为惧怕的恐怖电影。  
探入衬衫，轻轻抚过喉结胸口，到下方薄薄覆盖的几块形状分明的腹肌……堂本刚学着光一前戏的动作，在上头画圈摩挲，却嗓子发干呼吸急促，手指尖的抖动难以遏止。  
掌心出仿佛感受到了肌肤的瑟缩，但又好像只是自己过度紧张带来的错觉。堂本刚屏住呼吸抬眼瞧光一的反应，见他没有被打扰，僵凝的手指才复苏，继而缓慢地往下，覆盖在了被裤线描摹出轮廓的中间。  
堂本刚撑在边上的手臂酸痛无比，他却由于过度绷持的神经而顾不得细节。沉睡的物件隔着两层布料传递着存在感，却能好像感触到比直接抚摸皮肤还滚烫的热量。堂本刚在浴室里沾上的水珠早已经蒸发干净，此刻裸露在外的躯体上覆上了取而代之的一层细汗。他生涩又局促地咬着下唇，动作缓慢地顺着轮廓挑逗抚弄。明明不是在自慰，手中握着的也不是自己的性器，他的身体深处却跟随着动作点燃了欲望，如同有一只隐形的手正在以相同的节奏力度摩擦自己。  
堂本光一的身体对他而言并不陌生。从十一二岁的钻一个被窝枕一个枕头，到十七八岁换个衣服都不好意思地避开视线，到如今经历了不知多少次肌肤相亲见怪不怪，堂本刚常常有错觉，以为自己的皮肤是能和光一融合在一处的。他细细观察着光一的神情，手下的物件逐渐随着抚摸变得坚硬，并微微抬头，想要挣脱某种束缚。光一的眉间无意识地蹙起，并稍稍往一侧偏过了头，垂下来的手勾在堂本刚光裸在外的腿弯，不是很明白身体的异样感从何而来。  
堂本刚恶趣味之心顿起，不再隔着布料揉捏摩擦隔靴搔痒。他伸手去解光一的皮带扣，这个动作不知道练了多少次早已经驾轻就熟，只技巧性地一挑，皮带扣就发出轻巧地声音解开束缚，于安静的夜晚显得无比色情。  
然后是裤子的纽扣，以及拉链。  
堂本刚不知道外界所谓堂本光一的禁欲形象究竟从何而来，因为亲身经验告诉他这家伙在床上绝非良善之辈。可如果非要他挑一个答案，他会把一切责任推卸给手上散开的这条皮带。  
堂本刚见过光一穿紧身皮裤结果被服装师抱怨走光的样子。两条腿被勾勒得修长笔直，某个地方可观的比例大小也随之暴露完全。后辈起哄声不绝于耳，就如同多年前处在毛头小子年龄时口无遮拦的前辈。只有堂本刚会在此时转过身，仔细从服装师手中挑出一条样式朴素却不减气场的皮带帮忙系在光一的腰间，说这样压一压，就不会显得显眼了。  
你这是给我上了一条贞操带？偏大叔满脑子黄色废料排不干净，笑眯眯地犹有闲情雅致擦着自己耳际说荤段子。  
如果要算贞操带，那就算吧，由他亲手系上，也是他亲手解开。旁人再如何觊觎也无济于事，金属扣上闪烁的光泽传递的信息就是“名草有主”。堂本刚垂头，用牙关叼咬起了拉链头，极缓地往下打开了门关，将里边蠢蠢欲动的猛兽透出些空气，并且闻到了属于光一的味道。  
深黑的平角内裤，选择几十年如一日的不变。堂本光一唯一一条红色的决胜内裤在和堂本刚初夜的那晚穿上了身，十多年前的小金毛还通红着脸磕磕绊绊梗着脖子解释说总该有点仪式感。想来可惜，堂本刚当时毫不留情地嘲笑了光一的审美，往后却再也不曾见过光一穿过灰色和黑色以外的内裤。  
早知道当时就该拍照留念呀，等到七老八十，还能当作证据去笑话那个糟老头子。  
布料的顶端已经撑起头部的轮廓，堂本刚温凉的手指触及发烫的柱体时的温差无疑给睡梦中的人带来了巨大的快感。堂本光一的腹部肌肉骤然紧绷，并且随着撸动的动作暗暗蓄力。堂本刚感觉到自己的腿弯被无意识地攥进，力度之大，难以挣脱，便屏住呼吸小心翼翼拉下了内裤边缘，让昂扬勃发的性器彻底暴露在空气中，并完整地用掌心拢握住。  
堂本刚时而会疑惑，为什么光一的脸明明生得那么精致，下边的阳物却那么狰狞凶猛，攻击性十足。他不止一次在做爱的时候忍不住说光一的性器长得不好看让人害怕，而光一也总会一个深腰挺没堵住自己的所有抱怨，冷哼一声这玩意要那么漂亮做什么？实用就行。  
实用吗？堂本刚作为唯一体验者不得不承认这个问题得匹配上肯定的答案。他不敢用力，指腹顺着轮廓向下抚摸，并若有似无擦拭过顶端。那上边已经渗出了液体，黏腻地站在手心和茎身之间，淫糜无比。堂本刚不禁摩擦了一下自己的双腿，却无法缓解体内深处的瘙痒和空荡。  
他感觉自己也勃起了，幽穴张合，新换上的内裤也一样粘上的体液，因此自己没有多少资格去嘲笑光一的自制力。  
堂本刚加大了一丝力度，光一的腿根肌肉立时跟着收紧，右腿还随着累积的快感弓起。他的眉头愈加深锁，额上也分泌出汗水把留海打湿成几缕。  
喉结滚动起伏，嘴唇也些许张开，不断叠加的性欲随时都可能将他唤醒。堂本刚拿过自己擦头发的毛巾走形式地在上边擦了一把，深深吸了一口气，将散发别在耳根后，俯下身子，没再犹豫地张开唇齿，试探地把坚挺的头部含入。  
他从来没有给光一口交过，虽然光一前戏时常用这个方式唤醒自己的欲望。光一鲜少会在床上提出过分的要求，哪怕自己被他压在身下，他也不敢对自己有丝毫的亵玩之心。但光一关于自己的性幻想里一直都藏着这个秘密吧？所以会不准他在面前吃糖，所以会对着他弯腰抬眼的画面发呆……那个姿势并没有什么特别，只不过从某个角度看过去时，像极了匍匐在男人的胯间。  
堂本刚未觉得被有所侮辱冒犯，也正如光一所说，唯有爱到极致，才会生出近似于变态的幻想。  
淡淡的腥膻味钻入鼻息让堂本刚并不适应，头脑里又冒出来责备光一不及时洗澡省点燃气费的念头。他不通技巧，只能一点点凭借感觉含入。口腔接触的感觉与掌心握住时差异很大，上头的血管脉动与烫人体温都能微观地感知。勃发时的茎体大小给了堂本刚挑战，他本就口腔空间有限，往下深入时勉强到一半便无法吞咽。偏光一的性器到达了温软湿润处后被刺激得愈发涨大，他又不敢让牙齿磕痛了光一，只能兀自强忍着下巴的酸痛。  
有些狼狈，口中津液沾留在了上头，被立灯反射出一层糜烂的光。  
堂本刚调整着位置慢慢含吮，舌尖舔过头部小孔，却不期然触及了敏感点，光一下意识地挺腰深入往喉部钻进，险些让堂本刚反胃干呕。  
“唔……咳……”  
堂本刚满脸通红，强逼自己忍耐咳嗽，隔着眼眶里的水意瞪视依旧在睡梦里享福的人。可堂本光一并非一点知觉都没，他原在沙发上看着录像，昏昏沉沉坠入睡眠，却难得做了一个务必旖旎的春梦。他梦见二十几岁的刚歪着脑袋舔舐着水灵灵的荔枝味糖果，用十几岁的嗓音撒娇地喊自己哥哥；又梦见在纽约工作时刚忽然不打招呼地出现在酒店房间的门口，然后他们接吻拥抱，并在那张让自己失眠了的床上肆意做爱。  
应当是梦，因为堂本光一清楚刚严重恐高，不能漂洋过海地来陪自己。但若是梦，身体的快感又无比真实。堂本光一真切地感到全身的血液都在下行，勃发的欲望逼迫得想要爆炸。一处湿软柔嫩的包裹叫他欲罢不能，想要就这么摁着梦里的刚，顶撞，穿刺，做得他哭不出泪，叫不出声。  
躺着快活的人尚有闲情雅致思考现实与梦境这等深刻的哲学问题，堂本刚的处境却不那么好受。光一开始随着本能挺动腰身，箍着自己腿弯的手愈发有力。堂本刚没有经验不知道如何调整，现下又不好立刻把人推醒，要不然该如何同光一解释这幅淫荡的画面？他艰难纠结的时间并没有维持多久，一个深深地挺入让他撑在光一腰侧的手力度失控地一拧。等他惊恐地意识到时，身下的光一已经困惑地睁开迷蒙的眼睛，与自己对视片刻稍许回神，还没来得及说句话，就惊诧且不可置信地察觉到早已异样的氛围和环境。  
这到底是梦，还是不是梦？堂本光一腰侧肌肉的疼痛没有散去，他也没有了心情去计较。春梦的消失没来得及让他懊悔，眼前更加香艳的画面比春梦更直接地冲击了视野。他身上的衬衫早已经大开，腰带扣与裤子拉链也大喇喇敞着。内裤被拉下到腿根位置，神经兴奋的下体大半都没入了刚艳红的嘴唇。  
那不是什么温软的幽穴，而是刚的口腔。  
堂本光一顿时口干舌燥，大脑卡顿。刚身上只穿了间自己的黑色背心，此刻还大半滑落肩头，露出白嫩的皮肤和上头一颗显眼的肩痣。他比电视节目更加性感地蹲匍在自己胯间，并且比自己想象的画面更妖娆暧昧地抬起了一双湿漉漉的眼睛。刚的发丝散乱，嘴角溢出的液体不知究竟来自谁。  
光是这么看着，堂本光一就觉得自己要射出来了。  
“不是.....我....你这......”堂本光一结结巴巴坐起身，强忍着下身的快感，不知道该怎么挪动才好。他没皮没脸地跟刚在床上玩过很多花样，自诩百毒不侵，却在刚的一个动作下变回18岁的纯情处男。他不明白刚为何忽然愿意给自己口交，也开始埋怨自己为何要忽然清醒过来让刚陷入尴尬。而堂本刚本来还羞恼着，现下瞧着光一二八姑娘似的扭捏样反倒来了脾气，没废话跟他解释，赌气证明自己似的又把光一的性器往里头吞了一部分。  
到了喉间了，呼吸困难，口腔压迫着搏动的表面，逼得堂本光一生生倒吸了一口气。  
的确舒服，无论是生理上还是心理上。堂本光一强忍过一段头皮发麻的快感，无奈地抹了一把脸，伸手轻轻抬起刚的下巴安慰：“听话，先松开，你这样下去我万一忍不住你会受伤的。”  
堂本刚不肯，较劲似的嘟囔了一句什么却根本没法听清楚，直把一双眼睛瞪得更凶。堂本光一拍拍他后颈举单手表示投降，哑着嗓子说：“我保证不笑话你，乖，先吐出来，我教你行不行？”  
刚的脸皮薄，素日在床上得自己哄着求着才能顺理成章进行些情趣。堂本光一深谙此道，姿态低得十足十。说实话，他也不愿意立刻就离开那个舒适的温巢，但更不敢保证能控制住自己的欲望，无法冒伤到刚的风险。果然，刚很吃这一套，慢慢地把湿漉漉的茎身吐出，捂着喉咙咳了好几下，等喘匀了气，张口就凶巴巴地一顿冲——“没事长这么大干嘛？！累死人了！”  
他心虚，生怕光一追问一句为什么要突然做这种事情，便抢先劈头盖脸抢白开。堂本光一无奈地看了眼自己精神昂扬的小兄弟，目光触及刚黑色背影里掩映着的胸膛和乳首，以及两片磨红了的嘴唇，不自觉吞咽了一下喉结。  
如果出差一趟禁欲一周能换来这么大的福利......好像也还不错。

 

4.  
堂本光一如同堂本刚数以万计的粉丝一样，对他的那张小巧的三角嘴抱有过无限肖想。  
刚的口舌灵巧，多么犀利的名主持都不能为难他，堂本光一时常好奇那里头是不是住了个文神爷爷。刚的嘴唇柔软，带着润唇膏亲吻过来时，仿佛撞进了一大片的棉花糖。刚的嗓音很好听，圆滑中带着一丝喑哑，如果拿起话筒唱歌，光听声音就能达到颅内高潮。  
倘若能和这张嘴接吻，倘若能用性器将其塞满......堂本光一常常会恐惧于心头冒出的变态念头，他自认并非放浪形骸之人，可在刚的任何一举一动里，他都会产生野兽一般的侵略想法。  
刚是高贵又典雅的，站在舞台的聚光灯下时，宛如不沾纤尘的仙人。  
越是如此，越想将他摁压在身下欺侮，让他流泪呻吟，浑身都沾满自己的气息，被拴在名为尘世的烟火里，再也不能像泡沫般离去。  
而此时此刻，刚正跪坐在地毯，穿着凌乱，半干的发丝散乱，微微肿起的嘴唇随着指使含吮着他的阴茎。  
如果问心理满足和身体满足哪一个更能带来享受的高潮，堂本光一会坚定地选择前者。刚的技术生疏，认真地像个乖宝宝一般遵循教导用正确的角度吞含舔弄，如同幼稚的孩子第一回尝到香甜的棒棒糖。不仅仅是雄性的征服欲作祟，刚是他最爱的人，最爱的人愿意卑微下姿态取悦，这一事实已经足够让堂本光一立刻泄在刚的口腔里。  
他绷紧了下颌线，咬紧牙关，控制自己遏制顶撞得冲动，任由自己成为了刚的学习工具。堂本刚不得不承认关于性自己有许多欠缺的攻克，如果没有理论知识作为前提光凭借经验摸索，怕不知道要走多少弯路。  
堂本刚的腮帮子已经酸痛，伸手作为辅助去揉捏下方的囊袋和茎根，果然听见了光一发出了一声抑制不住的闷喘，而后脑后被一只手捧住，他配合着那只手的力度去控制节奏，并且渐渐摸到了门路。  
能让光一舒服的门路。  
堂本刚在喜欢的人面前无所谓尊严和姿态，但凡能让光一开心快活，他都愿意去学习和尝试。四十了，他们没法像年轻那样闹个别扭就嘎嘣嚼糖，也没有精力任性放肆地熬着精力千里相会，更无法不在乎旁人眼光胆大包天地寻求猎奇。可如果这么一小点改变就能够让对方纾解掉周身疲惫，堂本刚乐意将此当做生活中的调剂品。  
我不是什么高高在上的仙人。他想。  
我想做光一回到家后最放松安心的港口，放肆，任性，互相沾染。  
堂本刚能感觉到光一的欲望将到达发泄的边缘，自己也更加努力地将其深吞，可下一刻那只手紧紧箍住后脑，不待自己拒绝就强行拔出，口腔从紧绷中解脱，随后自己身体一轻，被反压在了宽大的沙发上。  
背部还挨上铺垫的毛巾，上头却不仅仅只有洗发水和沐浴露的味道。  
“光一，光一.......”铺天盖地的啄吻堵住了所有的呻吟，只留下了凌乱不堪的喘息。堂本刚的下身总算被照顾着抚慰揉动，他也这才真切感受到彼此间技术的差距。身上的黑色背心早已被撩高至脖颈，乳尖被堂本光一舔弄得红肿挺立。他搂抱住光一的颈项，挺起腰身往他怀里磨蹭，双腿勾缠在光一的腰间，气息不稳地要求身上人快点进入，填补空缺。  
于是堂本光一便伸手在茶几上的袋子里胡乱翻找了一通，摸出个没拆封的管状物。  
严格来说，堂本光一并不是什么都没买。他去了趟最普通的超市，在生化区找到了记忆中的薰衣草味。  
堂本刚在他到家第一天整理东西时便瞧见了，心中暗骂他没个正经，却也在期待着什么时候可以重温一下那夜的回忆。  
依旧呛人，弥散在两个人中间，好像隔离出了别人不能打扰的空间。堂本光一扩张好湿软地部位，扶着性器对准进入。他探入得缓慢，堂本刚能清楚地感知到已经到达了哪个部位，等到完全没入，堂本光一没有给他喘息适应的机会，就立即抬起了双腿大开大合起来。  
“你！你能不能慢——！”  
“嘘，pan在睡觉呢。”  
堂本光一坏心眼地不肯抱着人回卧室上床，非得在客厅完成这项少儿不宜的成人活动。堂本刚头枕着沙发扶手，视野被摇晃得晕眩。他死死捂着嘴瞪视，却当真不敢发出异样的声音——哪怕存在的第三者只是一只狗。  
“我啊算不算是已经占据过你两张嘴了？”  
“啧，你不说点黄段子是不是会——啊！轻点！”  
“......我也不是哪都没去，一天都埋在剧院看剧呢.....嘶你别又夹那么紧没个征兆的.....中间倒也不困，就是散场的时候稀里糊涂的.....哎要是你不能坐飞机，下次我们就找一个——”  
“哪来那么多废话！你，你能不能专心点！”  
沙发被摇晃出吱呀动静，上头交叠起伏的人却还有闲情雅致边做边闲聊。汗珠顺着堂本光一的喉结胸口滑落到了堂本刚的小腹，而后隐没入纠缠在一处的毛发里。刚的抱怨模样一如记忆里嘟着嘴生气的少年，哪怕大张着双腿浑身染红满面潮热，他也依旧干干净净，不沾纤尘。  
堂本光一低低地笑了出来，没再贫嘴惹他不爽，虽然自己偏就喜欢他鼓着腮帮子气呼呼地小样。  
被那样的眼神看上一眼，别说是一根糖，让他把那一整盒磕都干净行。  
他勾紧了刚的腰身，两片胸膛贴近融合，心脏的跳动达到了相同频次。堂本光一用力地将刚抵在沙发的深处，加快了冲刺攻击的速度，并在高潮来临的那一刻体贴地将胳膊送到刚的嘴边，避免出声太大，惊吓到窝里的闺女。  
冲撞，顶压，捻磨，欲望迸发的一瞬间背景音沦为了空灵，失神的视线里，好像立灯的光影在不断地摇摆，栀子花的幽香伴着夜风被清凉地送至鼻尖。

就是糟蹋了一件毛巾，和一件价值不过百的黑色背心。

堂本刚喘匀了气后定了好久的神，后知后觉想起别事，出口抱怨光一不洗澡。而趴在他身上恢复体力的堂本光一噗嗤笑出来声，弯着眼睛问他，你知道比3分钟以内接替用浴室更加省燃气费的方法是什么吗？  
......啊？  
堂本刚懵懂，高潮后的大脑没有思考能力，只能任由对方把自己勾着腿弯腋下打横抱起往浴室走，还听见光一理直气壮地说了句，那自然是两个人一道洗。

 

.......你是不是还觉得自己挺有道理？  
不然呢？  
算了，看你的表现，姑且给你打十分吧。  
什么？十分是什么？  
不知道就算了，你自个儿猜吧！

 

浴室里三三两两回荡着闹腾的对话，五分钟后又转化为暧昧的呻吟。Pan从窝里探出头张望片刻，并无比担忧爸爸银行卡上即将要被划出去的一大笔燃气费。

 

尾声

延续到傍晚的节目收录结束，光一还有别的取材工作要忙，堂本刚和嘉宾道别后便准备钻上保姆车先回家。可一脚还没有踏上车，身后一个小助理气喘吁吁抱着件外套喊着自己的名字追来，他便收回来脚步转过头。  
他认得这个小助理，是陪在光一身边的，做事机灵，手脚也勤快。  
“怎么了？还有事？”  
“啊不，不是工作的...光一桑让我把这件外套教给您，说天气热没法穿，托您先带回去。”小助理语速飞快地解释清楚，并把衣服递交过去。  
的确，天气渐热，披个外套是有点受不了，但如果入夜降温该怎么办？堂本刚远远望着跟经纪人说话的人的背影，那人身上只穿了件单薄的衬衫。他有些无奈于光一防患意识的欠缺，但又不好拒绝，便将外套收叠在臂弯抱着，点点头说我知道了。  
“哦还有！光一桑说有给您的东西，放在衣服口袋了，您自己看一下！”小助理还有别的工作要忙，补充完剩下的吩咐后就去追另一边的部队，把莫名其妙的堂本刚落在了原地呆愣。  
有东西？  
用得着这么复杂？  
堂本刚摸不着头脑，狐疑地把手里外套打量半天。那边光一依旧背对着自己，他们中间还隔着许多工作人员，因此想问也不大合适。  
口袋....左边没有....多想无用，堂本刚索性就站在车边抖开外套胡乱摸了起来，一边没找到就去另一边。右边口袋倒是有东西，可堂本刚在触及到独特的形状时就怔住了。

不会吧......

他眨了眨眼，神情闪过了错愕，反复将手里的东西摸了很久不敢确认，微微背过身隔开人群视线，才迟疑地将东西慢慢从口袋里拿了出来。

 

一根棒棒糖。  
橘子口味的。  
时隔多年，这个牌子居然还在生产。

 

堂本刚直直地将手心里的糖果看了很久，忽然有错觉，是自己回到了最青涩的年纪，昂着头撒娇叫着哥哥，跟暗暗喜欢的男孩子玩着些甜蜜的游戏。

 

【可真羡慕啊，你能跟光一桑的关系那么好.....】

 

四十岁的大叔也要缅怀青春吗？他忍不住乐了起来，悄悄地在角落拨开了糖纸，把糖果放进嘴巴里。酸甜的橘子味道弥漫在口腔，就好像穿越了时光，弥补了多年前想在停车场进行的亲吻。  
堂本刚转头，正对上光一穿过人群远远投来的目光。光一正对着自己笑，看见糖果被含进了嘴，眉角眼梢都舒展出了温柔地弧度。  
好吃吗？光一比了个嘴型。  
堂本刚笑了起来，亮晶晶地眼睛里唯独倒影了那个人似的。  
他没有说话，或者用嘴型回馈，而是对着光一的方向俏皮地举起了糖纸，覆盖在眼睫。

 

是了，还是多年前一样的材质，让他看见天边的夕阳依旧被染上了绮丽的橙调，温暖又醉人。


End file.
